galaxia_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
BlueArc Animation Studios
BlueArc Animation Studios is a professional animation company focused on producing original animation works, which has always maintained the leading position in the animation industry in terms of original three-dimensional animation production, special effects videos, preschool education animation production, and licensing products. BlueArc has a strong sense of mission in the development of the Chinese original animation industry. By using the patented rendering engine techniques, exquisite productions of BlueArc realized the perfect combination of art and technology. BlueArc has won the recognition of all sectors of society with its sincerely produced works, perseverance and the pursuit of perfection since its establishment in 2003. We were also granted the Excellent Animation Company and the Key Enterprise of Intellectual Property. BlueArc has been focusing on producing original 3D animation series and licensed products with high quality based on the priority of technical research and development, and has developed many CG software tools including Dynamic Ambient Occlusion, Real-time Subdivision, Per-pixel Dynamic Lighting and Normal Parallax Occlusion Mapping. While in the post processing of animation, we have expertise in depth of field, reflection, glow, blurring, color correction, etc. By the end of year 2010, we have completed over 15,000 minutes original 3D animation works and hundreds of patented cartoon characters for licensing. BlueArc is producing various brand-new series with the speed of over 9,000 minutes per year. Our works have been broadcasted over 70 major domestic TV channels including CCTV, Toonmax TV, Aniworld TV, TVS-5, etc. We have also won a lot of awards at home and abroad. BlueArc and a beverage company co-presented an original 3D short film named Jelly Babies in 2007. And on this basis, The 3 Jelly Musketeers was produced. In 2010, BlueArc presented the Fruity Robo with newer techniques and cooler special effects, which was the third time that the Jelly series were revised. After its broadcast, Fruity Robo got a warm response from all sectors of society with its exquisite 3D video techniques and a narrative pattern which combined the Louis Cha(Jin Yong)'s swordsman fictions with a Hollywood model. Fruity Robo also got the Annual Original Animation Premier Award and the prize of Excellent Original Creative Work. BlueArc collaborated with Guangzhou Xingjie Toy Company in 2008. We co-produced a 3D robot-themed animation series “Robo Worriors”(52 episodes) during 2008 and 2009. Robo Worriors got a huge response from the audience after its broadcasting on CCTV-15, ZJTV, SCTV, BTV-10, Aniworld TV, etc. It was thought to be a Chinese version of Transformers. Many Chinese elements highlighted this animation series, such as Kongfu, Kuan Kung(famous character in Romance of the Three Kingdoms) 's code of brotherhood(which was particularly reflected in Glittering Fire and King Tiger, characters in this animation) and the ancient Chinese art of war. The sales of the toys have occupied half of the transformable toy market at that time. At the beginning of 2010, BlueArc accepted the risk investment capitals from Guangzhou Hiway Capital Partners Company, and began to expand the production scale, develop the modern CG technology and connect the international animation and video production industry. At the same year, Dibidogs, a full 3D detective animation applied with new technology, was co-produced by BlueArc and a finnish company named Future Code. Finland MTV3 channel has bought the universal premiere broadcast right of Dibidogs, which has been translated into English, Finnish and more languages to be broadcasted in western world. Dibidogs also was granted many awards in the 26th Cannes TV Festival. In 2010 Shanghai World Expo, Dibidogs was presented with a new application, named “Augmented Reality”. In the meantime, the world’s first interactive book with Augmented Reality was created, and now the book has been published in Finland. As a key animation enterprise, BlueArc is keen on following the development direction of the animation industry, actively expanding the interaction and cooperation of the world animation industry chain. The business model of “originality plus licensing” has brought remarkable economic benefits to BlueArc. After finishing the investment and production of many projects, BlueArc received wonderful public praise. "Yuan Heng Li Zhen” is the cultural core of BlueArc. In addition to focusing on producing original high quality animation works, BlueArc, as a leading enterprise of the animation industry, is actively participating in many internationally recognized animation exhibitions organized by the Ministry of Culture to explore the international market for the Chinese animation enterprises, and is also actively promoting the Chinese animation culture in many domestic universities and colleges to cultivate more new forces for the future development of the Chines animation industry and open a new era of the Chinese-style animation culture. Category:Company